


Welcome back.

by tinymeanie (boatsandmoatsandwaterfalls)



Category: mcyt
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatsandmoatsandwaterfalls/pseuds/tinymeanie
Summary: anakin comes home late. sad teaches him a lesson.
Kudos: 3





	Welcome back.

Sad was nervously bumping his leg up and down.

Of _course_ he was angry, Anakin promised to be here **HOURS** ago - no, of course he wasn't hiding his fear, why would you ask - and he kept staring at the clock.

When he finally heard the door open, his heart jumped. He looked up, his face freezing in an almost-blank expression in an attempt to seem careless when he saw the poor state the younger man was in. His knuckles were red, his hair a mess, multiple new wounds that would sure as hell scar, his lip torn, and _was the idiot walking with a limp?_

Sad looked him up and down with a pretended disgust on his face, and Anakin just smiled apologetically. Sad wanted to punch him there and then, but instead, he just sat on the bed.

" _You're late._ "

"I know, and i am SO sor-"

"No. Don't."

Anakin's expression softened, and that just made Sad more angry. He understood, or course he did understand why Sad was upset, _because he was so damn fucking perfect, he always fucking understood and made everyone feel safe and-_

Sad didn't even know how, but he felt his body get up and move towards the taller. He grabbed him by his wrist and pushed him towards the bed, Anakin whimpering in shock.

"Guess i will have to show you what happens when you show up late, dumbass."

Anakin was just staring in disbelief, while Sad got on the bed and sat on his stomach. The ginger wasn't wasting any time, quickly tearing down the shirt from the man below him, and unbuttoning his pants.

"Are you uncapable of doing one damn thing properly? I have been waiting for HOURS."

Anakin hid his forming smile by putting his palms up to his face in an attempt to cover himself, but Sad just grabbed his wrists and pushed them into the bed.

"No fucking covering, okay? _I wanna hear you_."

The man below him shivered and opened his mouth, but he didn't even get a chance to answer, because Sad was already putting his hand around his cock and slowly stroking.

It was unbelievably slow, and the half-ram was only left wanting more after few seconds, pushing his hips up, fucking into his hand.

"You are so fucking needy, _honey_. Do that once again and i will stop."

Anakin whimpered, his fingers grasping the sheets below him, not being able to breathe properly simply because of how slow Sad was going, and he swore to god he was gonna complain, but Sad suddenly decided to speed up. 

He was going faster and faster, his hand gripping around his dick, while he felt himself get harder. He spat into his hand, making eye contact with Anakin, who was completely flushed red, his mouth slightly open, and god did Sad want to fuck that mouth.. But first, he wanted to finish this. Anakin was moaning, trying to stay quiet - which wasn't exactly working - and Sad leaned down to his ear, still fucking him with his hand.

"Be a good boy and come for me."

He felt his lover arch forward slightly, his cock throbbing more and more with every stroke, and eventually he felt his cum leaking down his hand. He smiled, wiped his hand into the nearest sheet - which gained him a laugh from Anakin - and he looked his boyfriend up and down.

_"Is this okay, Ani?"_

_"God, yes."_

Sad laughed at the desperation in his voice, and stood up.

"You always talk too much. How about we put that mouth to good use?"

He took of his pants, coming closer to Anakin, who was already propping himself up on the edge of the bed, and he grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to turn his way.

"Be a good whore and make me feel good, Ani."

Anakin nodded, watching Sad with curious eyes, and he took Sad's dick in his hand. He slowly started going around the tip with his tongue, slowly licking more and more, which resulted in him getting a hair-pull of approval from Sad, and that was a signal for him to take him in deeper. He felt so bad for not coming sooner, so he set his goal on making it up to him at least like this. He slowly took Sad's cock in his mouth, moving his head back and front, while still teasing his tip with his tongue, and after few seconds Sad decided he wanted more, jamming his dick straight into his throat without warning. His eyes watered, he was trying to not gag, but he was gonna make him feel good, and Sad's moans while he roughly fucked his throat were such a good reward.

"G-good boy" Sad whimpered, 'causing Anakin to only try harder, pushing his lovers cock as deep as possible.

Sad grabbed him by the head, pushing himself into his throat, trying to keep it together, but his throat was so wet and tight and god, he looked like a perfect mess with his cock in his mouth, and Sad couldn't keep it in anymore. He pushed his cock as far as possible, and came right into Ani's throat.

He grabbed him by the hair, quickly pulling his cock out, which caused the younger to gag, and he forcibly turned his head to look at him.

"Don't you dare spit it up, whore. Be a good boy and swallow."

And Anakin did exactly as asked, he swallowed in every last bit of his cum, and Sad let go of his hair.

It took EVERYTHING in him to not fuck Anakin right there on the bed, but he had to teach him a lesson, so despite still being horny and _slightly unable to walk,_ he only pulled his pants up, leaving Anakin a hot-mess-wanting-more on the bed, grabbed his stuff and got ready to leave to spent night on the couch simply out of pure spite.

"If you come home next time when you are supposed to, i will have time to fuck you."

And before Anakin could answer, he slammed the door.


End file.
